<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Office Romance by UltimateVicBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217763">Office Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake'>UltimateVicBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizards of Waverly Place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Office Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Family Wizard Competition, Justin became the new headmaster to WizTech Wizarding school. He shows his new position to his girlfriend Juliet who shows him how extremely happy she is for him. Requested by rbk2009.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Russo/Juliet van Heusen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Office Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbk2009/gifts">rbk2009</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin shows his new office to Juliet, as he becomes the new headmaster to WizTech. Juliet tells Justin "Congratulations new Headmaster on your Huge promotion." She sits on his desk. "Yeah, it's great now that I'm the boss. I can do whatever I want. I can introduce people to the Alien Language Club." Justin says realizing the possession he is in. Juliet disappointed in Justin's answer further explains "You can do that, but I was thinking something more fun and personal." "The alien language Club is fun and personal, I've always wanted to introduce the wizarding world to my love of aliens and space adventure." Justin excitably explains to her "Well, I want to share my love too, but only with you." Juliet kiss Justin. He pulls her away saying "Wait Juliet we can't do that here." "Why not it's like you said you're the boss of the most famous wizarding school, you get to keep your powers, and you don't have to prove anything to anyone anymore. Why not do something a little bit naughty with your girlfriend?" Because umm. Justin immediately picks up Juliet spins her around and the two make out. Letting her down the two make out as they strip their clothes off. Juliet purple blouse, Justin plaid shirt, unbuckling Juliet belt to take off her long butterfly pattern skirt, Justin's brown jean pants, Juliet purple bra, and underwear, and Justin's tank top and boxer. "This is so hot." Justin proclaims. "Yeah so hot." Juliet confirms.</p><p>The two make out, Justin grabs Julia's ass as they swap spit, spreading her ass cheeks open to expose her asshole and pussy. They continued to make out as they work their way towards Justin's new Headmaster chair. He sits upon it while Juliet gets on top of him continuing to make out Justin slightly pulls on Juliette's pink nipples which cause Juliet makes a face of euphoria. Juliette slowly gets off of him in a sexual way, goes down on her knees, and grab's his magnificent dick to suck on it. Upon looking at it Julia gives Justin her sexy eyes "I see someone's really getting into it." Juliet tells Justin with a smirk on her face. she then begins to lick Justin's cock down and up and then she begins to wrap her pink glossy lips around his cock down on it. Justin so enamored by this he holds Juliet in the back of her hair, feeling her head stroking his cock with her warm slutty mouth. She looks up at him to see Justin's facial expressions to see the pleasure that she is giving to him. Juliet starts going down further and further down his cock. Justin stands up and Juliet starts rapidly sucking on him bobbing her head back and forth making gagging sounds as Justin grabs her head and jerks it with his cock. Spittle of saliva starts coating cock as Juliet's mouth is covered in drool. Justin then forces Juliet to stay down on his dick making her deep throat it causes her to choke on it. "All the way down. Keep it there." Justin tells Juliet keeping her in place for about 7 seconds Justin lets go Juliet causing her to jerk her head back as she tries to catch her breath h. She looks at him with delight as she Strokes is sloppy wet cock, and tears and mascara running down her red face.</p><p>Juliet gets up and wipes away stuff off and Justin's new Headmaster desk and sits on top of it "Juliet what are you doing you're creating a mess. Justin really we're going to have sex on your desk in your brand new office and you're worried about creating a mess. Oh yeah." Juliet sits back with their legs wide open showing off her pussy to Justin. Justin leans down and puts his face toward Juliet's pink pussy. He starts gently licking Juliet's clit up and down and Juliet wailing with the sound of pleasurable as she makes wild facial expressions. "Oh yes. Lick my little wet pussy." Juliet tells Justin. Using his thumbs Justin opens Juliet's pussy so he can really stick his tongue further down into it. Juliet breathes heavily and throws her head back with ecstasy as Justin gives Juliet extreme bliss. Justin then licks his fingers and starts fingering Juliet pussy as he again licks her clitoris. Juliet moans allowed being in total ecstasy. Justin then gets up and has Juliette go on all fours on his desk, ass high. He goes behind her and spreads her ass cheeks wide open to spit on Juliet's asshole and vagina. He then smacks her ass a few times causing Juliet to yell out in ecstasy with every smack he gives her. Justin places his face in Juliet's ass and starts licking her butt hole. Justin's tongue enters right up in there as Julia's eyes roll in the back of her head. Continuously licking her ass Julia starts rubbings her pussy to cause herself more pleasure, throwing her head back and moaning.</p><p>Justin has Juliet get off his desk so he can lays on top of his desk and Juliet sits on top of his erect dick. She places her hands on Justin's chest as Juliet bounces on his lavishing dick as she bites her lower lip and or moaning loud not caring who hears. She then leans forward to kiss Justin while still bouncing on his dick. Justin pulls on Juliet's pink sensitive nipples. Juliet leans back to get more comfortable and get the full arousal out of his dick. They then change position Juliet was lying on the desk front side and Justin was at the edge of his death ray to penetrate Juliet's pussy with his dick. As he's banging Juliet he squeezed her ass and Spinks it. "oh yes. Give it to me. Harder harder." As Justin bangs the shit out of her faster and more intensely. Juliet screams to the heavens with ecstasy as she cums on Justin's dick. "OH GOD YES!" Juliet hurry to get off Justin's desk goes on her knees, and suck him off. As Juliet sucks on his cock she can taste her come off of it. About to cum Justin and jerks himself off. Juliet leans back with her mouth open tongue out and says "Cum for me. I want it so bad. Please cum on my slutty face." staring at Justin. Justin shoots out a load, squirting Juliet on her hair in one of her eyes in her mouth and some on her face that drip down to her 32b breast. Juliet giggles for a sec before she continuous to sucks the rest of the cam off at Justin's dick and when she is done she rubs the remaining cum that covers her breast deeper into her skin, rubbing over her areolas.</p><p>When they finish Justin cast a spell to clean themselves off. "We had a day full of bless, but now need to clean up our mess." now both of them cleans up Juliet leaves Justin to his work saying "I can't wait till you get home. Maybe later during your lunch break, you'll need to go to the school bathroom, and maybe you'll find yourself having fun in there." Justin smile saying oh I can hardly wait."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>